


Grilled to Perfection

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Burnt food doesn't necessarily mean barbecued
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Frigga | Freyja & Hela & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Summer Daze [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Grilled to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i started to write this a couple of days ago but almost forgot about it so I'm posting now. sorry if this is just meh :/

"What is that god awful smell?" 

The scent was coming from downstairs. Loki couldn't believe how strong it was. It smelled like someone tried to cook a fish, but ended up burning it. Loki was feeling light headed as he reached the bottom of the steps. The source was coming from the kitchen and he knew that could've meant one thing. He entered the kitchen and his eyes narrowed at his older brother. Thor was at it again, trying his hand at cooking something elaborate, but with disastrous results.

"Oh brother," Loki exasperated. "Are you trying to make me gag?" 

"It's that bad, isn't it?" Thor asked, waving the smoke away from the burnt dish. 

"That was supposed to be our dinner? Thor, I wouldn't go 10 feet near anything that you cook. You know how terrible of a cook you are." 

"I am not!" 

"Oh really? What about last weekend when you burned that homemade pizza for Val and us?" 

Thor was quiet for a moment. "What are you trying to say?" 

"Admit that you're in completely over your head," Loki folded his arms. "Promising our parents and sister a nice, fancy cooked meal was perhaps not the best idea in hindsight." 

"Well, then what should I do, brother?" Thor asked anxiously. "That fish was supposed to be dinner and I can't go out and buy another one! For once, I just want mother to see that I can cook and that I'm not a lost cause!" 

Loki rolled his eyes. He hated when his brother pitied himself like this. Thor wasn't the worst cook, to say the least, but there were moments where he'd make the dumbest cooking mistakes and that led Loki to question just how daft was his brother. Alas, Thor always had the best intentions and needed to stick with the basics. But Thor could be so stubborn at times and there was no way that Loki was going to be able to help him. At least he could admit that his main specialty was baking. But he knew someone that could definitely help his older brother.

"You know," said Loki. "There is someone that we both know that could definitely fix whatever," he looked down at the burned fish, trying not inhale the putrid smell, "this is." 

"Oh really?" Thor wasn't completely convinced at whatever his younger brother had in mind. "And who is it that you have in mind?"

"Bruce, of course! You know that'd be more than happy to help you with this." 

"Oh, I don't want to impose or anything..." 

"Well, too bad, because I already sent him a text and he's on his way over now." 

"You did WHAT?"

"Before you say anything else!" Loki shot his hands up in defense. "I'll have you know that we both know that he is an excellent cook and I knew that a mess like this was going to happen! You can't be mad at me for being prepared to call in back up, can you?" 

"No," Thor sighed. 

"Plus, it's quite obvious that the both of you are harboring feelings for one another so why not?" 

"I do not!" 

"Oh, and he's here now! I'll get the door!" 

"Loki!"

Before Thor could stop his brother, Loki was already at the front door, letting Bruce inside. This was just Thor's luck. Yes, his brother meant well by having someone help him cook, but it was bad enough that it had to be his crush. Did 20 somethings still have crushes or was that something that should've been faded after college? Bruce was quiet, kind, and thoughtful. That's what Thor liked most about him. So why was it hard for him to tell him how he felt? Loki insisted that Bruce had the same feelings for him but Thor didn't believe it. He didn't see any signs that said the feelings were reciprocated. Perhaps it was subtle, Thor thought.

"Hey guys!" Bruce greeted. The smile on his face faded when he walked into the kitchen and the fishy smell hit his nostrils. His face scrunched to a frown, wondering what it was. "Uh, did something burn?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes," Loki replied. "Would you like to guess as to who may have caused this atrocious scent?" 

Bruce didn't say anything but he was more than sure as to who may have been the cause of it.

"I burned the fish," Thor admitted. "It was supposed to be for dinner later for my family but that's all been shot. I don't know what I'm going to do for a plan b as I can't get another fish and try to cook that in time before both my parents and sister get here." 

"Ah," Bruce nodded. "So you're looking for help with cooking, I see?" He then looked over at Loki. "That part wasn't explained to me when Loki texted me. He just said it was an emergency and that I needed to get over here immediately." 

"Well it was an emergency!" Loki asserted. "Thor can't cook to save his life!" 

"I could've asked him myself!" Thor argued. 

"So why didn't you?" Bruce asked. "You know I would've come over no matter what." 

"I know, I just," Thor sighed. "I really was trying my hand at this but maybe I was in over my head with doing this on my head. I really just wanted my mother to see that I could do something without setting the kitchen on fire!" 

"Hey, there's no shame in asking for help!" Bruce said reassuringly. "Like I said, you can always ask me and I'll be more than happy to be of service."

Thor weakly smiled at this kind gesture. 

"You say you have no plan b, eh?" Bruce asked, opening up the refrigerator. He scanned it up and down, taking out ingredients here and there and tossing them on the kitchen counter. "I see potential here," Bruce laid out everything he took from the fridge and showed them off to Thor and Loki. "And you're going to help me. Well, not you Loki, sorry."

"But I'm the one who requested you come over!" Loki argued. 

"I still haven't forgotten about the Christmas party," Bruce narrowed his eyes at Loki. "Thor and I will handle this and then I'll be on my way before your folks get here." 

"You don't have to leave," Thor said quickly. "In fact, it'd be rude of me to not offer you to stay for dinner and be able to taste your creations! I insist." 

"It wouldn't be a problem?" Bruce asked. 

"You'd certainly balance out all of the crazy that comes with our family," Loki added. 

"So as long as your family is alright with it, I'd love to stay!" Bruce nodded. "Thor, shall we get started?" 

"You're absolutely sure of this?" Thor asked. "What if I burn everything again?" 

"You won't," Bruce smiled. "I'll make sure of it. Now, let's get a couple of mixing bowls and we'll get started."

The wetness of the ground turkey and beef felt slimy on Thor's fingers and he and Bruce made some patties. Originally, Loki bought ground meat to make some meatballs but he allowed them to use the meat so as long as there were some left over. While Loki was sent on an alcohol run, Thor and Bruce were cutting up condiments, preparing a fruit salad, and baking the pie that Loki had prepared the night before. There was so much that had to be done in a matter of a couple of hours but Thor wasn't as nervous as he was before. It helped immensely that Bruce was here to give a helping hand.

\---------------------------------------- 

"So you mean to tell me you made this?" Hela asked, pointing to the perfectly grilled burger she was eating. "You, Thor? The one who nearly set fire to my kitchen when you tried to make cinnamon rolls?" 

"Believe me, I am just as surprised as you are," said Loki, in between bites. 

It was a perfect night to be eating outside. Not too hot, a nice breeze that kept everyone cool and the sun was still out. When the rest of Thor and Loki's family arrived, they welcomed Bruce with open arms. Frigga embraced Bruce with a big hug while Odin would accidentally refer him as Thor's boyfriend. Bruce didnt seem to be fazed by this, but Thor couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Even Hela couldn't help but notice what the real meaning behind Bruce's appearance was, of course that sort of scheming was left bwtween her and Loki. 

Dinner ended up turning out to be better than expected. The fruit salad was quite colorful and sweet, the pasta salad Hela brought over was delicious, and the deviled eggs that Frigga prepared were to die for. But it was the burgers that were the main star. Nice and juicy, the burgers were grilled to perfection and everyone took notice. 

"Well, I think this was a nice idea to have us all over," Frigga smiled. "Everything here tastes wonderful." 

"Thank you, mother," said Thor. "Of course, I can't take all the credit," he looked back at Bruce sitting next to him, "as I had some help with this." 

"It was nothing really," Bruce admitted. "Thor pretty much had this all on his own. But I'm always happy to lend a hand where need be." 

"Well we must toast!" Odin raised his glass. "To a wonderful dinner prepared by my son and his boyfriend!" 

"Uh..." Thor was about to say something but everyone was clinking their glasses. He immediately turned to Bruce, wondering if he heard this. The two of them just looked at each other as if perhaps the other knew. They would talk about it later. Not in front of his family though, especially not his siblings. For now, there was a feast that Thor wanted to enjoy, surrounded by the people he cherishes.


End file.
